Ghost stories
by Caitlin Jackson
Summary: Shane is a medium who turns his whole life around when he becomes in 'The long game' Will he be able to realise his mistakes before he loses everything for good?


"I'm not an exorcist but I can contact spirits."

A blonde man sat at a table. Candles were lit across the dark room. The wallpaper was green with white flowers and his daughter sat across the table and her brother was sat next to her.

"Shane stop scaring them." Jasmine sighed, walking in.

Jasmine was smaller than the other three but her and her husband raised them well. She had brown hair and chocolate eyes. Her skin was a dark olive colour and her own favourite colour was purple.

"Jasmine." Shane sighed, "They want ghosts and I can give them that."

"Maybe another time. Kids bed. You have school in the morning." She sighed blowing the candles out. Conor, her son was 16 and Maria was just a year younger. As soon as the kids went to bed Shane stood up, "Jasmine what's wrong with showing them that ghosts really do exist?"

"I don't exactly want you scaring our kids into next year." She smirked, "Look, you're not a medium-"

"I'm much more than that Jasmine." He replied, crossing his arms.

"My husband. That's what you are. That job is badly paid, why do you even do it?"

"When I moved to London, when I first developed my...talent I met a spirit who was Jack the Ripper."

Jasmine raised her eyebrows and laughed, "Jack the Ripper. What? did he tell you that he was Jack the Ripper?"

"Yes but he wasn't."

"Now I'm confused. You said he was Jack the ripper." Jasmine sighed.

"He thought he was Jack the ripper because he saw the actual ripper himself. He was a Doctor who worked with him. He knew who each victim was and he was scared of telling anyone because he worried what would happen to him if he did tell anyone. He tried passing over after he died with the belief that he himself was Jack the Ripper except he died with the guilt. The guilt that lead to confusion and he only rested after he realised who he was." Shane replied.

"Right whatever. Get to bed. You have that rubbish job in the morning." Jasmine sighed and kissed his cheek and went to finish the washing.

Shane sighed and sat back down and closed his eyes, trying to redeem himself.

Jasmine stood in the kitchen for a few minutes before going upstairs. When she arrived to the bedroom she found her husband shirtless, however he was still wearing his trousers. He was stood at the window facing outside. "There's something stirring in the dark." He replied before opening his eyes and turning around to see a blank look on Jasmine's face, "What?"

"Are you completely mental?" She asked. She then took her jacket off along with the rest of her clothes. She replaced them with silk pyjama's. She then got in bed and looked up at her still half naked husband, "Do you believe in hell?" She asked.

"No...Why?" He asked cocking his head to the side slowly. He was clearly interested in what she had to say.

"Because if you are a medium. If you just believe in the good...Why don't you believe in hell?" She asked, sitting up in bed.

"I'm not a medium-"

"Whatever you are. Why don't you believe in hell?"

"Because... There is always some good in people and it's up to me to find that." He replied putting another blue shirt on.

"And what if there is just pure blackness? Just pure evil?"

"There's no such thing." He replied, doing his buttons on his wrists.

"What if people were bad throughout their lives? Murderers? Rapists?" She asked.

"They get lost after life and they are forever trapped in a world of sin and it takes millions of years to conquer their evil to be good." He replied, quickly putting his jacket on.

"You made that up." Jasmine smiled, "Where are you going?"

"221B Baker street." He replied quickly before picking up his bag, "I've a client who needs my help." He then kissed her cheek, "A doctor John Watson. I will see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too." She sighed as he walked out.

...

Shane stood at the front door of 221B Baker street. The door was black, the pavement was damp and it was dark. Shane looked at his watch which read half nine. The door clicked slowly open and an old woman stood there, "Evening Mrs Hudson wasn't it? I'm here to see Doctor John Watson."

"Of course." The woman smiled, "Come in if you'd like."

Shane smiled, "I'd love too." He then walked in and ventured after the woman up the stairs into a tiny apartment. He saw things cluttered everywhere. He held his bag in his hand before he saw a man who looked roughly his age.

"John Watson." He said warmly and shook his hand.

"Shane Doyle." Shane smiled, shaking his hand in return. He then put his bag down.

"It is unusual for me to contact people like you but I was hoping you would be able to find me some answers about, or find my friend." John replied.

"Your...Late friend?" Shane asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh yes, his name was Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes." John replied.

"And you want me to contact him?" He frowned before sitting down in a chair.

"I just need to know what happened. That is your job isn't it? Contact the dead." John questioned.

"I contact spirits and if Mr Holmes has made it to another life beyond the grave, then it is my job to find out what happened to him."

"I know what happened to him...He...He jumped from a building." John sighed, swallowing hard as he had a flashback of that day. The day that his friend fell.

After a while later, candles were lit and Shane was ready to carry out his job of contacting the spirits and the dead. He stood in the candle light ready to expose himself to them. John sat across the room and was curious as to what Shane was doing, "Spirits come to me. We mean you no harm." Shane said, with his eyes closed. He was concentrating on bringing the spirit to his attention, "Spirits come to me." He said quietly before he jumped back.

John saw the fear on his face from what has just entered through him, "What? What is it?"

"I don't think I've found your friend." Shane said sternly, "I don't think he died at all."

"Don't be stupid. I saw him fall." John said to him angrily.

"But did you? It could have been faked. His fall. Maybe he was hiding from something."

"From what?!" John shouted.

"Jim Moriarty."

John went quiet before he spoke up, "He's dead?"

"Might be. Might not be. I think something or someone in this house is resisting me. Playing a game." He replied sternly but he seemed cautious about what he was saying.

"Moriarty?" John questioned.

"Possibly." Shane replied, rubbing his hands together. He then sighed, "Whatever is in this place...It doesn't like neither of us. It holds a negative energy about it."

"Can you figure out who it is?" John asked clearly getting impatient.

"Just let me concentrate." Shane replied with a tone of annoyance.

John sat down and started to get anxious.

Shane went quiet once again and started to feel the negative energy more and more. His heartbeat rose and after two minutes of trying to contact the spirit, he looked down at John, "I'm sorry but I don't think your friend is dead. I have tried to make contact but there is nothing other than a really deep and dark atmosphere."

"You've tried." John sighed standing up. He then held out his hand for him to shake.

"Whatever becomes of this, I hope you find your friend." Shane sighed, shaking his hand. He then picked his bag up before leaving 221B Baker street.

Jasmine was in bed asleep by the time Shane had arrived home. He got changed and got in bed beside her. As he put his arm around her, she fidgeted before getting comfortable again. "Jasmine." Shane said quietly.

"What?" She muttered, "Just go to sleep. I have work in the morning and the kids to take to school."

"One of my clients tonight..He lost his friend and...He wasn't dead. There was something resisting me in that house."

"Get a different job." She muttered.

"Are you listening to me?" He retorted.

"No." She sighed before getting comfortable.

Shane sighed and lay quietly. He stared at the darkness in the ceiling.

"Maria! Conor! Breakfast!" Jasmine called up the stairs the next morning. Her hair was in a neat ponytail and she was wearing a V-neck jumper and blue jeans.

Shane was sat at the kitchen table reading a newspaper and had a cup of tea on the table in front of him. "There is a thing going...For budding journalists." He said after taking a sip from his cup before firmly placing it back down on the coaster.

"I'm already working on something." She sighed, "MARIA! CONOR! BREAKFAST!" She shouted before hearing the thud of two pairs of feet running down the stairs. "DON'T RUN EITHER!"

Shane frowned at her, "You seem really angry this morning. What's up?"

"You keeping me up all night." She snapped.

"Oh no I didn't." He sighed.

"You were kicking in your sleep again and shouting in your sleep. Get rid of that job. It's not helping you." She sighed.

"Morning." Maria smiled, walking in, "Morning dad." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Morning." He smiled as she picked her plate up which had toast on.

"Right well...Where is your brother?" Jasmine asked in a huff.

"Oh he's shaving his beard, his manly beard." Maria smiled.

"He's good looking enough." Jasmine sighed before going to the bottom of stairs, "Conor! Breakfast now!"

Maria stared at Shane, "What's up with her?"

"She is just tired. Anyway I have work. See you later." He sighed and kissed her cheek before leaving by the back door.

"Right you two get to school. I have work." Jasmine sighed as she came back into the kitchen with both Conor's and Maria's school bags.

"Can't we have a lift?" Conor asked. His scottish accent just went straight through Jasmine.

"School now!" Jasmine snapped. With that both kids left. Jasmine then sat at the kitchen table wondering how to tell Conor how he came to be adopted.

"I don't care about people's fuckin' feelings all I care about is the profit. I mean look at 'er. She was 'appy and she's a regular." Shane's boss growled at him.

"But there is much more to this job than the money." Shane retorted.

"Ballocks! That's shit and you know it is. We keep the money flowin'. It's 'ard grafters like you who keep this place goin'. It's not about people contacting dead relatives. That's just a load of shit. I need to find a way to keep the money goin'." His boss ranted on.

Shane was getting annoyed and he bit his tongue. He then built up the courage to tell him what Jasmine has told him, "My wife thinks I should pack this job in. She thinks that it's a load of rubbish."

"Well your Mrs is clearly bullshitting!" He growled in return.

"This job is the only way that I can provide for my family! Unlike you, I actually enjoy what I do. I don't do it for the money. John. I do it for me!" Shane growled as the bearded man started to grow thin on his patients.

"We get happy customers and the money coming in so it's not all bad." John replied in a quieter tone.

"What if there is something more to my talent?" Shane asked.

"'Ere we go a fuckin' gain. You're not talented Shane! It's all in your thick head!" John growled as a tall man walked in. John looked up and smiled, "Can I 'elp you?"

"Yes. Looking for a man. Blonde ish...Actually he was blonde. He went to 221B Baker Street last night. I need a word." The tall man replied. The man wore a trench coat with a what looked like, a dark blue scarf. He also had black but short curled hair and had slightly pale skin.

John looked warmly at this man and brushed aside his argument with Shane. He sorted his tie on his neck and took out a pen, "May I have your name?" He asked.

"No. That's boring. I prefer to get down to business." The tall man replied. He appeared to be intelligent and spoke really fast. He then made his way into the hall where he saw Shane standing. The man smiled with delight to himself, "Shane Doyle. The medium who thinks he can contact the dead, how interesting."

"I'm not a medium." Shane laughed slightly and held out his hand, "And you are?"

"Sherlock Holmes." He replied and before Shane went to speak he quickly replied, "I believe we need to discuss some things in private, don't you Mr Doyle?"

"Right yes. Of course." He laughed, "This way."

"Mr Holmes, forgive me but you were meant to be-"

"Dead. Yes I know. Now judging by your tiredness, you have had hardly any sleep and you are a family man. I can tell this by the tea stain on your jacket...One child, possibly two. Both teenagers and you have a secret you are hiding from one of them.-" Sherlock said to Shane clearly wanting to grab his attention and he certainly had it.

"Why are you making your friend believe that you are dead?" Shane asked.

"Because as well as you and your wife hiding a secret...She has one that she has hid from you for a while now." He stated.

"My wife is loyal! Why are you here?" Shane growled.

"Loyalty? Is that what your relationship is like? If only I believed that. Let's put it another way...Your wife isn't as straight...forward as you might like. We'll be in touch mr Doyle." He said before leaving.

Shane glared at him as he walked out. Shane then punched the wall as soon as the man left.

Part 2... Dishonesty

Shane came home later that night and sat at the kitchen table as soon as he came in. He was still angry from earlier and it showed in his face. Jasmine turned around and looked at him, "Your boss giving you grief?" She sighed.

"Who've you been seeing behind my back?" He growled. He then saw the blank look on Jasmine's face. A client told me that you are not straight...As in...You know what it means."

"Shane. I go out with mates from work." Jasmine sighed. She was trying to hide the truth however, it was not washing with Shane.

"Stop lying to me Jasmine."

"I'm not." She gasped. Shane then stood up in a rage, "WHO IS THIS SLAPPER YOU'VE BEEN SEEING?!"

"Shane." Jasmine gasped jumping backwards.

"You bend both ways don't ya'?" He growled and grabbed her jumper, "TELL ME THE TRUTH!"

"I've been seeing a girl yes!' Jasmine gasped, clearly scared of him, "She's called Debbie!"

Shane then let go of her and slowly pulled away. He felt utterly distraught inside but didn't let it show. Jasmine pushed past him and shut the kitchen door. She then faced him and sorted her jumper and looked at him, "It's not as though we aren't hiding anything from the two kids."

"Don't you dare bring them into this. It's you who's been having the affair. I have an idea...Choose who you want. No more secrets Jasmine."

"No more secrets?" She questioned, "If there is no more secrets we have to tell Conor where he came from."

"No.." He said quietly.

"Then we divorce. No more secrets Shane. Not if it is going to tear the family apart." Jasmine said softly.

Shane stay quiet and sat back down at the kitchen table. Jasmine sighed and sat at the table across from him, "Conor needs to know where he came from."

Shane looked up at her, "Conor has nothing to do with your affair."

"You don't tell him. I pack my bags and I leave." Jasmine sighed.

Later that night Shane sat on the sofa and he had stayed really quiet all evening since his argument with Jasmine earlier on. Conor and Maria sat across the living room and because they could feel an atmosphere they decided to not say a word.

Jasmine was stood doing the ironing in the kitchen and was debating on weather she should leave or not. The whole house was quiet. It was as though something was stirring in the dark, just like Shane said the evening before.

"I'm not your dad." Shane blurted out just to break the atmosphere, "Conor. Neither me or Jasmine are your parents and Maria isn't your sister."

Conor swallowed hard as Maria looked at him. However he knew it was a long time coming. He stood up and turned around to face Shane and felt really upset, "Just because you and mum have fallen out, don't take it out on me!"

"Conor." Shane sighed.

"No dad." Conor growled, "I figured it out ages ago! I don't care that none of you are related to me! Maria is my sister and my mum is my mum and you are my dad. Stop dragging me down just because you and mum have had a row!"

Jasmine heard Conor shouting and walked in. She ended up walking into Shane as she made it to the living room door. Shane looked down at her and clearly had something to say. He crouched down and said to her, "I want you gone tonight."

"Where am I supposed to go?" Jasmine asked.

"I don 't care. Just get out of my sight." He sneered. He then walked past her and went upstairs.

Jasmine felt tears in her eyes and as soon as Maria looked up at her, she decided to walk off back to the kitchen. Maria followed and as well as that, Conor also got suspicious but decided to stay where he was. He just sat watching the TV as if his row with his 'dad' never happened.

Maria walked into the kitchen where she saw her mum quickly wiping her eyes. It was clear that Jasmine didn't want her to see the damage of what she'd done. If her daughter and son knew, it could end up changing everything but the matter was now that everything had changed. Shane was never going to forgive the betrayal of which Jasmine had done, so how would Conor and Maria if they knew?

"Mum." Maria said softly. She walked into the kitchen after lightly knocking on the door, "Whatever the problem is...It can be sorted out."

"Oh if only it were that easy." Jasmine breathed and turned to face her, "How long have you both known?"

"Hm? Me and Conor about...Oh we've known for ages. It's the accent. Mum it isn't your fault that you adopted him." Maria said softly and hugged her.

"It's not that Maria. I've made a big mistake and now I've got to make up for it." Jasmine gasped, rubbing her daughters back. She then pulled away and wiped her tears again, "But you don't need to worry eh? Go on. Go and get a bath or do homework."

"Will you be alright?" She asked. Jasmine knew she was concerned and equally she knew that she couldn't tell her the truth.

"I'm your mum. I'm always alright. Now go on." She smiled cynically.

Maria sighed and went back to Conor. Connor looked up at her and sighed, "Mum isn't okay."

"I know she isn't." Maria sighed. She watched him cautiously as he stood up, "Where you going?" She asked

"To see mum. " He replied, "He might have given up on her, but we haven't." He looked down at her before going into the kitchen, "Mum can I have a brew?"

"Conor. You scared me." Jasmine gasped.

"Sorry. Listen...Are you alright?"

"Stop fussing over me. I'm fine." She sighed.

"There is something more to this than me isn't there?" Conor asked.

"What me and your dad row about is never as severe as you might think." She smiled cynically.

"Well this looks pretty severe to me." He said, crossing his arms and leaning against the worktop.

"Conor nothing else is going on." She replied. She then went to the kettle and turned it on.

Conor sighed and looked at the floor which was made up of black tiles. He then looked back at her. He was quizzing weather to say what he was going to, "Who's cheated?"

"I'm sorry?" She retorted quickly.

"Well that was a quick reply." He said to her.

"Just because I reply quickly does not mean that there is anything going on. Why are you this judgemental anyway?" She snapped.

Shane then walked in and saw the look on Conor's face, "What is up with you? Oh...You trying to figure her problem out?" Shane said to him. Jasmine turned away and sorted the cups of tea out.

"I can tell ya what her problem is."

"Don't you dare!" Jasmine snapped at Shane, quickly turning around to him.

"You tell him then." Shane replied, "Never get a girlfriend Conor." He sneered.

"Haven't got one." He shrugged. Jasmine could tell that he was in a wind up mood, but with the mood that Jasmine and Shane were in, it wasn't a good idea to wind any of them up. She then looked back at Conor holding back tears and sighed, "I cheated."

Conor looked up, "What?"

Jasmine then walked over to him and rubbed his upper arms as if to show reassurance. Conor saw how distraught she was and in his head was trying to figure out why. If it was another bloke she had been with then he could understand Shane's anger, "Who? Who did you have an affair with?"

"A girl...But you have to listen to me, it's over now." She gasped in tears expecting Conor to lose his temper.

"Mum." He smiled and put his hands on her cheeks, "It's fine. If you've gone all lesbian it's fine. You really should have told him first, but I'm fine with it."

Jasmine felt really awkward at this moment, "Really?" She gasped.

"Really really." He smiled and hugged her, "I don't care what you are. I really don't. I have a confession too."

Shane stared at them. The anger in his chest was burning him. He couldn't believe his son was so accepting of Jasmine's sudden sexuality change.

"Mum. I'm like you too, well not lesbian. I'm gay. I've known for a while and I didn't know how to tell anyone." He smiled and hugged her again.

"You bastard." Shane growled before punching Conor full on in the face.

"Shane!" Jasmine gasped, "Just because I made a mistake, it does not mean that my kids have to suffer as well!" She then went to Conor's side and saw the swelling on the side of his face, "Right. You need some ice on that." She sighed.

"None of this is right. He is supposed to be my son! My straight son!" Shane growled, "All of this because of you being a stupid little slag."

"THAT GIVES YOU NO RIGHT TO HIT THE KIDS!" Jasmine shouted at him.

"I meant what I said Jasmine. I want you gone tonight."

"You know. I was joking about me being gay." Conor interrupted, "If mum's boat floats that way, let it. God. No need to get so wound up."

Shane looked down at him and saw the look on Jasmine's face. He then walked off.

Pt 4... The long game

Jasmine packed her bags, wiping her eyes of tears every few minutes. She zipped one bag up before putting another on the bed. She opened that one up before putting the remainder of her clothes in it. She zipped it up as Maria and Conner walked in. She looked up and smiled slightly, "Hey kids."

"Mum." Maria said quietly. Connor walked over to her and hugged her, "You don't have to go." He said softly. Jasmine sighed and kissed his cheek before telling him, trying to choke back tears, "I have to son. I'm so sorry. I had an affair and I shouldn't have. Truth is though, I love her...I love your dad too but she's...My true lover."

Shane stood at the bedroom door which was open slightly and sighed as he heard the truth confirmed. He looked at his children who were saying goodbye to their mum.

"I am going to keep in touch. I won't leave you two on your own's. I will still provide for you two and I will never stop loving you." She sighed and kissed their foreheads. She then picked up her bags and left the house.

Conor kept hold of his sister as she was crying in his arms.

"Debbie." Jasmine sighed as the brunette opened the front door. Debbie had a cynical smile on her face. She knew why Jasmine was at her front door with all of her bags. Jasmine looked old due to how much she had been crying.

Jasmine sat on Debbie's bed an hour later. She had been quiet all the time that she had been there.

"They didn't need to find out." Jasmine said quietly. She felt numb inside and out. Debbie sighed as she sat brushing Jasmine's hair gently.

"Shane has the problem by the sounds of it." Debbie replied before putting Jasmine's hair into a neat bun. She then put her arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"It's his job that I don't like. Debbie I left my kids behind. Will they forgive me?"

"Well they love you enough." Debbie said crawling round to her before taking her hands, "You are a beautiful. You are clever and if your husband doesn't see you for what you are, I do."

Jasmine held back tears before kissing her with passion. Debbie put her arms around her and kissed her back with equal passion. She then pulled away from the kiss and rubbed Jasmine's temple's with her thumbs and said softly, "Don't worry. Give your kids the address so they can come and see you."

"What if their dad finds it? I can't risk putting you in danger." She gasped and put her hands on her cheeks.

"Hey. Don't worry, I love you and if he ever found us the police are only on the other end of the phone." Debbie said to her, "Oh and he doesn't know my dad so.."

"Your dad doesn't care about you whilst you're a lesbian." Jasmine pointed out.

"Yeah well.." Debbie sighed before shrugging, "I'm a really good weapon."

Jasmine smiled warmly and kissed her again. It was meant as a peck but as Jasmine pulled away and looked at Debbie for just a single moment, she decided to kiss her again and it was only until the third time that Debbie got completely involved in what Jasmine was trying to do. Jasmine put her arms around Debbie's neck and carried on getting deeper and deeper into it before her phone rang. Jasmine pulled away and looked down at it before sighing, "Shane."

"Oh just ignore it." Debbie sighed. She was annoyed with the sudden interruption.

"It might be about one of the kids."

"Jasmine." Debbie sighed.

"I'm sorry Debbie. I have to get this." Jasmine sighed, getting up and answering the phone, "Shane?"

_"You with that slapper are ya? Don't bother telling the kids where you are. I have their phones." Shane replied. He started walking up an alleyway in the dark, holding a gun._

_"Shane. Give them their phones back. This has nothing to do with them." Jasmine gasped._

_"Yeah. I won't lose any sleep over you-"_

_"You're drunk. Shane where are the kids now?"_

_"A bit tied up." He replied, putting the gun to Conor's head._

_Jasmine instantly feared the worst, "Shane. WHERE ARE MY KIDS?!"_

_"Tell me where you are and you can have them back." He smiled, "You have twelve hours. Any second later...Bang...Bang." He replied before laughing, "See ya."_

_Debbie stood up instantly as she noticed that Jasmine had herself all worked up again, "Jasmine? What is it? What did he say?"_

_Jasmine turned to face her. Her hands were shaking and so were her legs and voice, "It sounded like he was threatening to kill them... I need to tell him where I am or I risk losing them. Debbie I have to. I'm sorry."_

_"We could get the police involved." Debbie gasped, "Get dad. Anything. We don't have to fight this alone. Together or not at all."_

_"Debbie. I can't. I can't get them back on my own." She gasped as her phone rung again. "Unknown number." Jasmine gasped, looking up at Debbie. She then answered it, "Kids?"_

_"Mum." Conor gasped. _

_"Where are you? Are you both alright?" She gasped._

_"We're fine. We're at home. Dad he's drunk and he knows exactly where you are. You and your girlfriend need to get away. Far enough so he can't find you. Mum for god's sake. Keep yourself safe." Conor gasped._

_Jasmine put her phone down and looked at Debbie, "We need to go. Leave here. Shane knows exactly where we are."_

_Debbie quickly got her clothes on and put her shoes on before running downstairs. As Jasmine reached the front door she took Debbie's hand. She then opened the door and to her horror Shane was right there. He stunk of booze and cigarettes. He still had a lit cigarette between his lips before he took a drag of it. He then dropped it on the floor before stamping it out. As he looked up he blew the remaining smoke out of his mouth. He then smiled wickedly and the two women, "Evening girls." He then raised the gun to Jasmine's head and pressed it tightly to Jasmine's forehead. His smile vanished quickly and his glance was now a glare, "Sit down." He sneered walking in. Shane kept the gun to Jasmine's head as he lead her backwards to a table where she slowly pulled a chair out and sat down, giving in to what he wanted._

_Debbie's heart skipped a beat as he looked at her. Shane then looked back at Jasmine before he forced her wrists into the wooden railings that were holding up the banister. He held her with such force that he was able to handcuff her to them, "There we go. You can't go anywhere." He smirked, "Might use you for target practice." He then sat down and stared at Debbie, "Make us a brew sweetheart. We could be here a while." He sneered._

_"Don't talk to her like that!" Jasmine snapped. Shane then jabbed the point of the gun into Jasmine's hip, "Shut up before I really do shoot you." He then looked at Debbie and smiled, "Don't be scared. She's just a first class little bitch. You and I will talk and maybe you'll both survive this. Like I said sweetheart. Tea. Now."_

_Debbie swallowed hard. She looked at Jasmine and was as equally scared as her. Jasmine fought back tears that weren't currently present but she had to find a way of reassuring her that everything was okay. With Debbie she knew that wasn't easy, "I'll still be here just do it. I'm fine." Jasmine gasped as she still felt the gun against her._

_"There really is a game on." Shane sneered before smiling wickedly once again. He stared at Jasmine with full glance, "Jim Moriarty is still alive and your kids are in the middle of his game. You both have an hour between you to stop this relationship and swear never see each other again. If you do, one of us in this family will get killed when you least expect it."_

_"Does that mean you too?" Jasmine gasped, "I would love to see you dead." She sneered before Shane put the point of the gun beneath her chin, "Don't you dare think that I won't."_

"SHANE! Wake up!" Conor gasped. He shook him awake and Shane sat up quickly in a cold sweat, "What? What is it?"

"You were having a bad dream. Maria wants to talk to you about what happens now that mum is gone." Conor said, sitting beside him on his bed. Shane looked at the clock, "It's half four in the morning."

"She can't sleep and we heard a lot of movement." He sighed.

"I don't know what will happen. Just go to bed. If your mum wants the pair of you, she will call." He sighed. Conor looked at him and sighed, "Thanks." He said sarcastically before walking off. Shane sighed and sat up. He picked up his laptop from his bedside table and went online and looked up 'Sherlock Holmes'. He found Sherlock's blog but found nothing to do with Moriarty on there. He sighed and took his glasses off. He then put his laptop down before standing up and getting dressed.

Shane walked into Conor's room and saw both him and Maria trying to figure out where their mum went. Conor looked up at Shane and sighed, "We can't find her anywhere. She is in love with someone else. Let her be."

"Oh and you think it's as easy as that?" Shane snapped.

"Yeah but-"

"She cheated Conor! She had an affair behind my back!" He growled.

"You could make up with her. Try and be mates."

"Do you want me to hit you again because you're going the right way about it."

" She doesn't love you Shane." Conor moaned.

"And don't you think I know? Get to bed. The pair of ya."

"Where are you going?" Conor asked.

"To find ya mum. Don't worry. I won't do anything stupid." He sighed before walking off.

The next morning...

Debbie shook Jasmine awake lightly. Jasmine had been up all night after Shane was suspected to have tried to call her when in fact that was Conor using Shane's phone. Jasmine turned over slowly and looked up at Debbie. Debbie was now holding a steaming cup of tea in her hand above her, "Hey. Got you a cuppa."

Jasmine rubbed her eyes and looked half dead with how tired she was, "Thanks." She sighed before letting out a deep breath.

"You didn't stop moving about when you finally got to sleep." Debbie said to her as she sat up. Jasmine sighed and took a sip of her tea, "I'm sorry."

"Hey don't worry. That might've been one of your kids."

"Doubt it. Shane would do anything to a hold of me or you."

"Unless your kids got hold of his phone."

Jasmine sighed and got hold of Debbie's hand, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Debbie looked at her sympathetically before she kissed her, "Nothing will happen to me. If it did, you'd be the first to know." She smiled before she heard a knock at the front door. Debbie looked up and sighed, "I'll get it." She then got up and left. She put her dressing gown on as she went downstairs.

"Debbie." Shane sighed. Debbie crossed her arms, clearly displeased to see Jasmine's husband on her doorstep, "Can I help you? Look if you want Jasmine she doesn't want to see you."

Shane sighed and put his hands in his pockets, "It's our kids I need to talk about."

"Excuse me?" Debbie snapped.

"To Jasmine. Maria and Conor. I'm not interested in you and her together and yeah I still love her. I just... I just wish she never went behind my back." He sighed.

Debbie sighed and gave into him, "Come in. If you try anything, you'll be straight out that door." She then went over to the stairs and called up, "Jasmine! Your husband is here!"

"What?" Jasmine gasped, sitting up. She put her tea down before quickly running downstairs. She went over to Debbie first just so she could be like her guard if Shane tried anything. Shane sighed and looked between the then cleared his throat, "I want full custody of the kids."

Jasmine's heart dropped, "Shane. You can't do that."

"You can have Conor. I'm having Maria."

"That isn't fair Shane and you know it isn't. You're making the kids suffer because of what I did!" Jasmine shouted and went for him. Debbie pulled her back.

"If we don't get to see each other. Neither will they! Jasmine that's how this will work!" Shane shouted. He then got in Jasmine's face and sneered, "If we don't see each other. Neither will they and just so they can't find each other, I will move out. Get away from you. Conor is in the car. With his bags and before you ask, I knocked him out with a metal pipe, only way to get him here."

"YOU'RE A CRUEL, COLD HEARTED BASTARD AN' ALL!" Jasmine shouted with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her face was red with anger and upset. Debbie let Jasmine go and decided to let her have it out with Shane.

"What else did you do to Conor Shane? You know he isn't your son, so you wouldn't care what it took." Jasmine gasped.

Shane folded his arms and looked smugly at her, "You really want to know?"

"Yes I do! And Maria what did she say?!"

"Shouting won't help." Shane smirked and sat down, "I had a dream last night...You and her were part of a game. You and your girlfriend. Like I said...There is a storm coming...Watch your back." Shane then stood up again and walked over to a more than upset Jasmine. He then slid an object into her hand and wrapped her fingers around it. Jasmine looked up at him with tears in her eyes before he said, "Maria's phone. Like I said. No. Contact." He then walked off and went back to his car.

Conor walked up the path limping and he had bruises and cuts all over his face. Shane took his bags out of the car and left them there. After he unloaded all of the bags, he glared at Conor before getting in the car and driving away.

Jasmine looked out of the window and saw her 16 year old son. It hurt her because she saw that he had been severely battered for not even doing anything wrong. She quickly ran outside to him and caught him as he collapsed. She held him close and kissed the top of his head, "I'm here now. I'm here."

Debbie came out and crouched down beside Jasmine, "Get him inside eh? He needs to be cleaned up and he needs to be warm."

Jasmine nodded slowly before she helped Conor up, "Come on son." She sighed. Slowly Jasmine helped him get into the house. Debbie picked Conor's belongings up and brought them into the house.

"Just sit there. That's it." Jasmine sighed helping Conor onto the sofa. Conor remained silent and swallowed the lump in his throat. Jasmine sat beside him. Her eyes were still red and watery, however no tears were falling.

"That's the last of it." Debbie sighed putting the last of Conor's belongings down. She closed the front door and went upstairs to get dressed.

Jasmine took Conor's hands and looked much closely at the injuries on his face. She then looked down at his hands which were covered in scratches and fresh wounds. Conor was really upset and that was evidently clear. Jasmine took a deep breath and said softly, "What happened? What did he do to you eh?" Jasmine sighed, "Come on son, you can tell me? Was your sister alright?"

Conor swallowed hard and slowly rubbed his hands together. He stared at the floor and started having flashbacks of what happened,

_ "Dad! Leave him alone!" Maria gasped trying to pull Shane away from Conor. Shane had him pinned to the wall with his fist raised to him and had not yet given any blows to his son's face. Shane pushed Maria off of him in a rage using only one arm. "Stay out of this!" Shane shouted at her. Maria only went to pull him off of Conor again before Shane turned on her._

_He let go of Conor and managed to get her on the floor._

_"DAD PLEASE NO! DAD!" She screamed looking up at her father with horror._

_"SHUT IT!" He snarled as he started undoing his jeans with one hand._

_Conor's head was all over the place. He was panicking and looked really terrified. His sister was at the mercy of Shane and he knew he had to do something quickly._

_"CONOR! CONOR PLEASE HELP ME!" Maria screamed. Conor panicked and ran upstairs and locked his bedroom door before breaking down in tears, "Come back mum. Please." He gasped between tears, "Come back." He then curled up in a ball on the floor trying to block out the sounds of Maria's screaming and crying. He himself was beyond upset._

"Nothing much happened." Conor said to Jasmine after coming out of his flashback. The memories pained him in his chest and even though there was more to the story, he wasn't going to tell a line of what he had seen.

Jasmine sighed and kissed her son's cheek, "You can tell me. I won't judge you."

"Like I said. Nothing happened." He sighed. Jasmine knew there was more but she decided that is was best to leave it for when he was ready to tell. "Alright. Tell me when you feel you can." She sighed putting some of his hair behind his ear. She stopped as Conor looked at her. They both stayed still for a moment. The world seemed to stop for Conor.

"What is it?" Jasmine asked softly. She was clearly unaware of Conor's intentions. Conor put his hand on Jasmine's cheek and kissed her with passion. Jasmine found herself kissing back before she pulled away and stood up. She was just angry with herself for even doing it, "Conor. No. We can't happen. I'll have you here because you're my son and you need somewhere to stay."

"What was that?" Debbie asked coming downstairs. She was freshly dressed and had her hair tied back. Jasmine looked down at Conor and then back at Debbie. She then cleared her throat, "Conor you need to tell me what has happened to Maria. You wouldn't shut me up like that for nothing."

Conor swallowed hard and shook his head and found himself fighting back tears. He refused to say anything. Jasmine knelt down to him and took his hands, "Son. Tell me. I know it hurts but I need to know what happened."

Debbie held back tears as she watched the pair of them suffering together. She then looked up at her nine year old daughter Sarah who was coming down the stairs. This is also what bothered Debbie. She remembered the heartache that she went through just by looking at the pair of them. "Hey sweetheart, listen just go and get dressed and you can go to your daddy's today." She sighed and kissed her cheek. Sarah then went back upstairs and did as her mother said to her.

Conor had a tear that fell from his cheek onto Jasmine's hand. Jasmine was getting more and more desperate for the truth. Conor decided he was going to tell the truth but because he thought that Shane deserved another chance, he twisted the truth, "She was raped." He said eventually.

Jasmine and Debbie both stared at each other. Jasmine's heart stopped.

"She screamed your name. Once she was let go of...Shane came in and he did this." Conor replied pointing at his battered face.

Jasmine frowned and held back tears, "You don't have to cover for something that he did."

"I'm not..." He said before looking at Jasmine, "I did it...I raped her." Jasmine stood up slowly, shaking, "No...no. He's making you say this." She gasped. Debbie looked at her and saw how upset she was. "Jas what is it?" She asked.

"Conor tell me you're lying." Jasmine said to him with her voice shaking. Conor stood up slowly and held back tears, "I tried to stop myself. I really did."

Jasmine slapped him, "Stay away from me! You stay away! There is no wonder why your dad left you here! To keep you away from my daughter! Now there is a chance that I will never see her again! GET LOST! YOU'RE NO SON OF MINE!"

Conor stared at her holding back tears, "Mum."

"Get out before I report you." She gasped. Conor tried to hug her and she pushed him back, "GET OUT! Don't you dare touch me!"

Debbie then stepped in, "You heard her. I will not have dirty little rapists around my kids. You know where the door is. Get out."

Conor swallowed hard and looked at his mum one last time before walking out.

"Jasmine. You alright?" Debbie asked turning around to face her. She was just calming the anger in her chest and looked at Jasmine who was red in the face.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She sighed. She rubbed her neck slowly, "Debs. I'm fine." She insisted. Debbie sighed and looked at Sarah who came downstairs fully dressed.

Later on Jasmine was sat on the sofa. She had been quiet for a majority of the day ever since Conor had confessed to her what he had but hadn't done.


End file.
